Avatar the last airbender- after the war
by kataangfan1999
Summary: The war is over, there is now an era of love and peace according to Zuko, What if he was wrong? Will an old enemy rise again and cause chaos or will the Avatar and his friends be able to stop them. Read on to find out (Kataang)
1. After the war

_**Hey guys this is continuing off of Avatar, Its meant to be after Aang and Katara kiss on the balcony. I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

* * *

Aang and Kataras lips slowly parted as they stared into each others eyes. Katara pulled Aang closer for an embrace. they released each other and intertwined his hand with hers as they walked back into Irohs teashop. Sokka saw their hands but walked over to them like he didn't see anything, looked at Aang in the eyes and gave Aang an uppercut to the stomach. Aang fell against the kitchen counter. He was gasping for air because he was winded.

"Aang!" Katara yelled "Sokka what's wrong with you?"

"what's wrong with me" Sokka blasted "he's uhhh"

"haha you cant come up with anything" Katara screamed "Seriously Sokka we are together now!"

"okay okay, Aang im sorry" Sokka said helping him to his feet "but if you ever hurt Katara I wont let you go so easily!"

I would never hurt Katara Sokka" Aang said. He began to stand up and leaned up against a chair.

* * *

Later that night everyone was sitting at the dinner tabled they began to grab all different types of food. Aang started to feel sick from all the meat on the table. "Aang?" Katara asked "are you okay, you look a little pale?"

"yeah Its just all the meat" Aang said "I think I am going to go get some rest, goodnight everyone" Aang got up, walked up the stairs and into his room. He pulled his shirt off and looked at his arms. There were so many cuts and bruises, There was an especially big cut on his right forearm. He bandaged is up and sat on his bed, pondering about future events.

"Im going to go check up on Aang" Katara told everyone

"Whatever" Zuko and Sokka said in sync. Katara walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. Aang opened the door but forgot his shirt so Katara saw all his cuts, bruises and his bandages. Kataras eyes widened in shock as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Aang!" Katara said with concern "why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I-I didn't want to disturb you" Aang stuttered "I thought I would been annoying you"

"Aang you could never annoy me, especially if your hurt"

"thanks Katara, can you help me?" Aang said holding his sore arm. Katara un-winded the bandage and looked at his arm, She looked concerned as she bended water around her hands. as she touched Aangs arm the water began to glow, She then healed the rest of the cuts into scars and scabs. "Thankyou Katara" Aang smiled. She kissed him on the head.

"Aang you should get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow" Katara said as she begun walking towards the door. Just as her hand reached the handle she heard Aang "Katara?"

"yes Aang?" Katara asked, smiling at him.

"can you stay with me?" Aang asked

"I would love to" Katara said "but you need plenty of rest"

"I guess your right" Aang answered "i guess I am still tired after fighting Ozai.

* * *

**_A few hours later after Aangs dream. _**_Aang saw Katara standing next to Ozai. "Aang!" Katara yelled "Run its a trap!" but Aang didn't listen he sprinted towards Katara using his air bending. He jumped into the air, and shot a fireball at Ozai. But Ozai redirected the fireball at Aang. He jumped over it and ran towards him again, only to be hit in the face with Ozai's foot. Aang fell face first to the floor. He looked up at Katara to see she was in a box of fire, slowly closing on her. "KATARA!" Aang screamed. "AANG I..."_

Aang woke up screaming and shaking. "Aang are you okay!?" Katara said running to his side. She embraced him into her arms. He began to sweat. "Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked.

"No, I don't really want to" Aang said looking down at his feet "it was just a nightmare, ill be alright"

"okay Aang, tell me when you are ready"

"Katara?" Aang asked

"yeah?"

"can you please stay, I-I don't want to be alone right now" he asked looking at her beautiful eyes. She looked back at his.

"Okay Aang, well, scooch over" Katara smirked. Aang moved over and laid back down. Katara hopped in and out her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. "I love you Aang" Aang smiled at Katara.

"I love you too"

"Forever?" Katara asked

"Forever" Aang smiled back at her "i believe without a doubt that we will be together forever Katara" Katara kissed Aang gently on the lips. after about 15 seconds she slowly parted from him, and snuggled up to him, her head back on his chest. Katara and Aang both fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Aang woke up but Katara was still sleeping, her hair was a mess but to Aang she still looked like an angel. He gently pulled the sheets off his body and carefully crawled out of bed. He put his orange air benders robe back on and collected a few candles from the desk. He then placed them on the floor and lit them with his fire bending. He sat on the floor, put his fists together and closed his eyes. His eyes and tattoos began to glow slightly before fading again. They glowed in time with his breathing, as did the flames on the candles. Katara woke up 5 minutes later to see Aang wasn't next to her. she looked to her left to see Aang meditating. she saw his tattoos glowing and the flames rising. The flames became bigger and bigger, and then the flames just disappeared. even though the flames were gone Aang still sat there. "Im sorry if I woke you, I just needed some calming down after last night"

"its okay Aang, you didn't wake me" Katara said

"good, im glad to hear that"

"Aang?" Katara asked "do you want to tell me what happened yet?"

Aang sighed. Aang told Katara everything about Ozai, the fire walls, everything. Aang started to get tears starting from his eyes and running down his cheeks. He then looked away hoping Katara wouldn't notice, but she did as always. She pulled Aang in for a hug and held him there for awhile. "oh Aang" Katara sighed "it was just a dream, none of it actually happened" Katara pulled away but left her arm around his waist.

"But what if it wasn't just a dream, what if it was a sign saying Ozai will break out and get his bending back?"

"AANG!" Katara said loudly "listen to me, you need to stop worrying, its never going to happen" Aang didn't say anything, he just looked away and closed his eyes.

"I cant shake this feeling Katara, I just cant and no matter how many times you say nothing going to happen I still get a bad feeling"

"Aang, I think you just need to relax, you might just still be stressed from the battle"

"Yeah maybe I am" Aang said standing up "come on we should get going if we are to get to Omashu on time" Aang extended his hand to Katara, she accepted and Aang pulled her up off the ground. They both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where they made breakfast for everyone. Aang cut fruit pieces for himself and Katara and Katara cut up some meat for Sokka and anyone else who wanted it, she then cooked some rice and put it into a bowl. Aang then took all the bowls of food into the dining room where they saw everyone waiting for food. As soon as the bowls touched the table everyone dug in. everyone got all the food they wanted except Aang. the only fruit left for him was a mango. he put it on his plate and began to cut into it. Katara saw he had hardly enough to sustain him so she moved closer to him "here Aang we can share my fruit, you need your strength" Aang smiled at Katara

"thankyou Katara I appreciate it" he kissed her on the cheek and began to share the fruit with her. once everyone was done Aang and Katara washed all the dishes and packed all Aangs things into his bags. Aang carried all the bags out to Appa and saddled him up ready for flight.

"goodbye everyone" Aang said. he began to climb on to Appa when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Aang" Katara said "im coming with you, you don't need to go to this meeting alone" Aang grinned at Katara and nodded.

Once they took off they waved goodbye as everybody disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you liked my story, I worked on this for 3 hours. it made me very tired and i'll try to post again tomorrow. Don't forget to leave a review and if you want leaves some suggestions and if you have any questions fell free to message me :) see you guys later :)**_


	2. Bumi

**Hey guys, So this is a sad episode and I didn't really want to write it but it has to happen for what im planning, at the moment you wont have a clue what im saying but when you read on you will understand. So anyway I wont bore you anymore so here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Katara and Aang had been flying for hours but they finally made it to Omashu. When Aang and Katara landed Appa on the ground. "Aang?"

"yeah Katara" Aang said cheerfully

"I just want you to be prepared for what you are going to see" Katara said looking at her crossed legs

"Don't worry all im going to see is Omashu, The war room and Bumi, there is nothing bad to come from that**"** Aang smiled "Bumi and I can finally slide down the mail system again!". Katara sighed

"Aang I still want you to prepare yourself, Bumi is..."

"Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, what an honour" an man said I am Li, King Bumi's personal guard, will you please follow me". The guard pointed his arm in the direction of the Throne room.

"Hey Li, where's Bumi?" Aang asked. Katara got nervous at Aang. Aang knew something was up, but he didn't want to fuss about it right now, He just wanted to see Bumi. The three of them walked into the room and sat on the 3 green pillows on the floor around a table of earth.

"Bumi is in bed, resting. We are so sorry you had to find out about him through a messenger hawk but.."

"wait, what?" Aang asked with a bit of fear "What's wrong with Bumi!?" Aang was starting to get worried, really worried.

"Li can we have some privacy please?" Katara asked the man in green, he bowed and left the room "Aang Bumi is- is sick, he is going to pass away tomorrow" Katara put her hand on Aangs shoulder. Aang had water coming out his eyes and running down his cheekbones.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER KATARA!" Aang yelled with both sadness and anger "WHY DID YOU TELL EM NOW AND NOT BEFORE!, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Aang you have to understand I..."

"YOU WHAT KATARA!?" Aang yelled again "YOU NEED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS!"

"Aang you don't understand Bumi he- he asked me to wait until today to tell you" Aang begun to cry even more, putting his face in his hands. "I-im sorry K-Katara, I-I didn't mean t-to"

"Its okay Aang, but you being upset wont help Bumi, you need to stay strong for him and for me" Katara said pulling him in for a passionate embrace. "Aang just so you know the war meeting is postponed, so you should go visit Bumi while you can"

Aang nodded in response, he wiped his tears away and walked to Bumi's room. He stood at the door not knowing what to expect. Katara stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder. He opened the door and saw Bumi on his bed, his skin was pale and he was anorexic. This made Aang tear up again. he walked over to Bumi's side and tapped him on the shoulder "Bumi?" Aang asked

"Hey Bumi?" Aang asked again but he still didn't answer. Aang began to shake Bumi but his eyes still didn't open. "KATARA!" Aang yelled. She then came rushing in and saw Aangs face, it was red and wet from crying. She ran to Bumi and checked to see if there was a heart beat, but there was nothing. Aang began to punch Bumi's body in the stomach and chest "BUMI!" Aang screamed "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Katara pulled Aang away from Bumi's body and hugged him so tightly she thought he would explode, but he didn't. She felt tears seeping through her traditional water tribe dress. She could see and feel his pain. This made her sad and she began to cry a little, but not as much as Aang.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Aang had sat on his bed all day, not eating and not drinking anything. Aang heard a knock on his door but he didn't say anything he just sat there. he heard the door open and looked up, it was Katara. Katara came in and sat down in front of Aang, wiped away his tears and took his hands. she looked up into his eyes and saw sorrow. "Aang, Bumi wouldn't want you to be mourning over him, he would want you to celebrate the life he lived" Katara said softly "Be strong Aang, be strong"

"Ill try Katara" Aang said looking into her eyes. Katara kisses his lips, She could taste where his tears had been, but she didn't care, she just wanted to comfort him. She pulled away with her hands still on his cheeks. She then kissed his forehead. "Come on Aang we have to head back to the Fire Nation, Iroh has something to teach you there"

"okay Katara, ill go pack my things"

* * *

**_Hey so I realise that this was a really short chapter but the next one will be a lot longer, trust me :) Please leave a review and if you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them, Every fan is appreciated :) :D _**


	3. Lightning

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you like it**

* * *

Aang and Katara saw Mai and Zuko in the courtyard, waiting for Appa to land. As Appa landed Zuko smiled at his friends. They got off Appa and walked to Mai and Zuko. Zuko smiled at Aang. Aang just looked at his feet and walked towards the palace. "Did I say something?" Zuko asked

"No, hes just going through a rough patch lately, ill explain later" Katara said running towards Aang. She opened the door and saw him sitting on a wooden chair. She walked over to him, knelt by his side and took his hand.

"Aang?" Katara asked "are you alright". Aang sighed and looked at Katara. She saw great pain in his eyes

"I miss Bumi" Aang said sadly "he was my only friend from before I was frozen, and now hes gone. I don't know what to do"

"Aang, Bumi wouldn't want you to grieve over him, he would want you to celebrate how long he had lived" Katara said hugging him tightly "Aang go upstairs and change into your training uniform, Zuko has to teach you something"

"What is he teaching me?" Aang said with some excitement

"Im not sure, he didn't say"

"Oh okay, can you tell Zuko im sorry for the way I acted while I change?"

Katara nodded "of course I will"

"Thankyou, see you in the courtyard!" Aang cheered. After Katara explained to Zuko what happened with Bumi, Zuko understood why Aang was upset earlier. Zuko nodded in forgiveness and waited in the courtyard. He didn't need to change because he was already in his training gear. A few minutes later Aang came running out towards Zuko.

"So what are you teaching me?" Aang asked politely. as he said this Katara sat down on a bench to watch. her eyes were fixed on the two.

"i am going to teach you how to bend lightening" Zuko said calmly. Katara and Aangs eyes both widened. Aangs with curiosity and kataras with fear. Katara stormed over and pointed her finger in zukos face

"Aang is not learning that!" Katara said fiercely. Zuko moved her finger away from his face "and besides its too dangerous, Aang has had bad experiences with lightening and probably will continue to do so"

"Its okay Katara" Aang said soothingly "ill be fine, I need to do this, im the avatar" Katara sighed at the young monk before her, she knew he was right but she was still worried.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again"

"I know, ill be fine I promise" Aang smiled at Katara. She nodded and walked back to the bench. Zuko and Aang faced eachother.

* * *

After an hour of practicing the form, Zuko demonstrated the form again but with actually crating lightening this time.

"You have to make sure your Chi paths are not blocked, otherwise the lightening will most likely be potentially dangerous. Feel the energy flow from your lungs to your fingertips." Zuko explained moving his hands to flow with the rest of his body "Imagine the sun as a source of energy, then use that energy to create this" Zuko pointed his fingers into the air, lightening shooting from the tips.

"Lightening is not something to fear, if you do fear it then it will cause you only destruction, you have to forget everything and think of the energy running through your body, and only that or you will be destroyed" Zuko said with mush wisdom.

"Wow you really sounded like your uncle" Aang said gritting his teeth at Zukos last sentence

"Yeah I guess I did, Now pay attention" Zuko said firmly "you are ready now Aang" Aangs eyes opened widely.

"A-are you sure?" Aang asked nervously

"Yes, as your teacher im sure you are ready" Aang nodded in respect and determination, but Zuko could see fear in his eyes. Zuko knew how scared he was deep down but Zuko knew that Aang had to learn this as he was the avatar. Aang began to move his body in sync with his fingertips. As he moved around sparks began to form from his fingertips. This began to reflect a blue light onto his pale skin. Katara looked at Aang with amazement with his achievement. She began to smile at him and then returned to reading her scroll. As Aang pointed his finger at the boulder in front of his he thought of Bumi. Because he thought of something other than energy the lightning exploded in front of his body. Aang went flying into a stone post and fell on the floor. Katara heard the bang, this startled her making her drop her scroll onto the stone steps. She looked around to see Aang on the ground, grasping his ribs and stomach. She ran over to him.

"AANG!" she yelled at him. Fear spread through her body again. She began to cry. Aang groaned in pain and looked at Katara. She looked into his storm grey eyes and smiled. _'His eyes are so beautiful, I hope hes okay' _Katara thought to herself. "are you okay Aang" she asked concerned.

"I-I think so" he said trying to stand up. He used the post for support. Katara helped him up by wrapping her arms around his waist. Just as he stood up he fell onto the ground again. He look down at his clothes to see blood slowly seeping through his fire nation training shirt. Kataras eyes widened once again.

"AANG!" Katara began to cry harder the ever before. She opened his shirt to see a big burn on his stomach. She put her hands on his burn to prevent anymore blood loss. Katara glanced and Zuko still crying. "ZUKO!" Katara yelled from a short distance from him "RUN TO THE PALACE AND GET ME SOME WATER, FAST!" Zuko did just as he was told. 5 minutes later he came running out with a bowl of water. He saw Aang in her arms, cradling him like a baby. She was rocking his body back and fourth. As long as she heard his heart beat she knew she would do anything to help him, even if he passed she would try to bring him back even if she had to take her own life. She took the bowl of water from Zuko and bended the water around her hands. She placed her water covered hands onto Aangs stomach to heal them. After a few minutes the burn faded, but it didn't completely go, she knew she would have to keep healing him to make the burn better. Although he was still burned his eyes opened again. He pulled a small grin at her before falling unconscious again. Katara smiled at him and hugged him tight.

* * *

**So what do you guys think is going to happen when Aang wakes up, the world will be very different in his wakening. His worst nightmares will come true. Want to know what happens then review and keep reading on :) I hope you guys liked this chapter, cya. :) :D**


	4. The unknown

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a long time, been busy being lazy lol! Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Aang slowly opened his eyes and saw a hand on his shoulder. The hand was small and perfect. he looked up to Kataras face, she was smiling "Well you made a big mess in the courtyard" She grinned.

"Aww I hope no one got hurt" Aang said with sarcasm. he sat up holding his head but Katara gently pushed him back down.

"Aang, take it slow you had a pretty bad concussion" Katara said, her smile slowly fading. Aang looked around with confusion.

"where are we, this doesn't look like the fire nation" Aang said shaking his head.

"That's because it isn't, we are at the southern water tribe" Katara said with a grin "we were on our way here anyway, plus you were only out for a few days"

"Oh good, I was hoping I wasn't out for too long" Aang said still holding his head. as he and Katara were talking a messenger hawk flew in from the open window and landed on Aangs lap. He opened the message compartment and read the scroll. Aangs eyes widened with fear and lots of it as he continued to read on. Katara began to grow concerned.

"Aang?" Katara asked "whats wrong?"

"I-its, uhhh.." Aang said with difficulty "i cant actually tell you, it says Avatar only"

"Aang, you know you can trust me"

"Of course I do, but to be honest I don't think I want you knowing" Aang said quietly but still loud enough for her to hear "its too dangerous." Kataras concern only grew now

"but why tell you and no one else?" Katara asked "why not tell me or Sokka or Toph?"

"Because its too dangerous for this information to fall into the enemy" Aang said creating fire with his hand.

"The enemy?" Katara asked again "what enemy? Aang what's going on?" Aang put the scroll into his fire and turned it into ashes.

"I told you I cant tell you, its for your own protection" Aang said louder this time "I just want you to be safe Katara, can you please trust me on this?"

Katara sighed "I do trust you Aang its just that..."

"I know Katara, I know how bad you want to know, know what's happening and how badly my life will be in danger but ill only tell you what can if I get General Fongs permission, is that alright with you?" Aang felt bad for keeping her out the loop but he wants her safe from everything, especially because he was endangering her life with his presence.

"Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?" Katara asked

"I have to leave tomorrow at noon" Aang said with sadness "And I don't know when ill be back, I have to fix this"

Kataras eyes began to drop tears. She sobbed un controllably into her hands. Aang pulled her into him. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

"Katara its going to be okay, I promise" Katara didn't answer she just continued to cry. A few minutes later she looked up and spoke.

"Aang?" Katara asked still slightly sobbing "can you answer one thing for me, please?"

"Of course Katara"

"What is the possibility of you getting badly hurt?"

Aang sighed and looked deep into her ocean blue eyes "there is a very big chance of me getting hurt, yes"

Katara began to cry even more, The tears didn't stop streaming down her cheeks for a long time but Aang still held her in his arms. After about an hour of sobbing and holding, she finally began to settle down.

"Aang? You better come back to me or ill be pissed at you and your future incarnations"

"I will, I avatar promise to come back" Aang said holding her tighter. Just as they pulled apart.

* * *

**Aangs POV**

Later that day at dark, Katara and I were sitting on an ice beach, facing the ocean. Katara was watching the waves swayed towards us and away again. All I could do was look at her, her beautiful face, Oh would I miss her. But I knew I had to go to keep her and everyone else I cared for safe. She looked at me and said "why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because your beautiful" I said grinning. I couldn't help but grin, everything about her made me smile, even her beautiful hair. She had it down tonight so it blew in the wind. It made her look radiant. Katara began to blush

"Aang?"

"yeah Katara?"

"do you really have to go I mean, cant you stay a little longer?" Katara asked. i begun to kiss her neck.

"I would want nothing more" i said in between kisses before eventually moving away to face her "but I have to go, its my duty to the people of this world"

Kataras eyes drifted from mine and looked at the ground. She began to tear again. "i know it is Aang and I understand that, but we have only been dating for 3 weeks and you are leaving me" Katara began "I love you and I don't want to let you go" I held her in my arms again

"I love you too Katara but I have to do this, I will do everything I can to return as quick as possible" I said with the sweetest voice I could. She stopped sobbing and moved to sit in front of me. She leaned back to rest her head in my lap. I began running my hands through her hair. I loved the feel of her hair, it was so soft. She looked up into my eyes. We looked at eachother for a few minutes before I leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. After a few minutes of being in each others arms we walked back to the tribe hand in hand. we went to sleep in our separate rooms. I wasn't happy for tomorrow to come but I knew it would and when it did I would spend it all with Katara and Sokka, because they are the ones closest to me.

* * *

**Well that was an interesting chapter, I hope you guys liked it because I liked writing it, Don't forget to leave a review because im not going to keep writing if no one likes it or gives me some awesome ideas ;) :) so review people! :)**


	5. Goodbyes

**Hey guys so I have a feeling this chapters going to be shorter, anyway I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Kataras POV**

I woke up that morning, feeling the ray of sunlight coming through the window and onto my face. When my eyes fluttered open I saw a figure sitting on my floor by my side. My eyes widened for a moment before realising who it was. It was Aang, he was meditating and his tattoos were glowing. I loved it when he meditated. He always looked so relaxed. I got up and sat next to him and before I knew it he was looking at me. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either.

"Hey Aang" I smiled

"hey" Aang said before down "how was your sleep?"

"it was nice" I begun "Aang, today can we spend all our time together with Sokka too, he is your best friend im sure he would want to hang with you before you leave"

"Katara" Aang said "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Im so glad because he finally pulled that grin that I love, So my smile only grew. I moved closed to him and cupped his face in my hands. I leaned closer to put my lips to his. He tilted his head to the left as I tilted to the right. _Oh I am really going to miss him _I thought_._ I smiled against his lips and pulled away, gazing into his gorgeous grey eyes. I moved my lips next to his ear, just skimming it and said "Ill love you forever Aang, always"

Aang kissed my cheek and pulled away to face me "Ill always love you too Katara"

"Come on we better go get ready" I said pulling myself to my feet. Aang air bended himself up and stood next to me. He gave me another quick kiss on the cheek and left my room so he could get ready.

* * *

**Aangs POV**

After Katara, Sokka and I ate our breakfast we agreed to go to the iceberg where they had found me, I told them I would meet them there as I had to check a couple of things. By the time I made it there Sokka glared at me.

"You took your time Aang" Sokka said crossing his arms "I haven't seen you for a few weeks yet you make me wait" Sokka smiled and laughed "Oh man Aang you should have seen your face" he began clutching his stomach.

"aha well you did have me fooled, just don't do that again please" I winked at him. Sokka stoped laughing and sat me next to him and Katara "So why exactly did you want me to meet you guys here" I smiled. I was happy to be with my friends so this was making my day.

"isn't it obvious, we are just spending time together" Katara began "we're your family remember" She leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

Sokka stuck out his tongue. "Katara your giving me the Oogies" Katara had steam coming out her ears

"Sokka I am so sick of your Oogies, Aang is my boyfriend! we will kiss!"

"Okay Katara, okay you don't need to freak out" Sokka said moving to get comfy "im sorry"

Katara looked a little shocked. I guess that's because Sokka didn't apologise that often.

"So guys what are we going to do exactly?" I asked politely, taking Kataras hand into mine. Man was it soft and perfect, no other word fit more than perfect!

"Well Sokka and I have a whole day planned, first we are just going to hang out and chat, I know boring but I thought it would be nice" Katara said squeezing my hand

"That doesn't sound boring, hanging out with you guys is fun!" I said trying to make everyone happier, and it worked. Katara was smiling at me so I returned it with my signature grin.

"The next thing we plan to do is have some lunch right here and then go penguin sledding" Sokka explained "Katara wanted to do that because she knew you love it and then we are going to help you pack for your trip, Katara wants to make sure you have everything. You know how she cares too much" Katara blushed a little. I think she hoped I wouldn't see but I did, this only made her blush harder. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She returned the smile and kissed me on the lips, quickly but it was full of passion. After a few hours of talking with eachother we decided to have some lunch. We went back to the tribe and went back to Kataras hut. Sokka and Katara ate stewed sea prunes while I ate a variety of fruits in a bowl. After lunch we all walked to the penguins nest and began our sledding. We steered our penguins to the starting line that Sokka drew with his foot.  
"Ready...Set...GO!" Sokka yelled. We moved our penguins to slide down the slope. The race had begun. Katara was in the lead to begin with but I caught up by using my air bending to gain speed. Katara playfully glared at me and used her water bending to turn the snow into very slippery ice beneath her. She overtook me again. We both glanced back at Sokka to see his speed was gaining on its own. He overtook both of us without bending. We were very surprised. This made us keep repeating our bending to try and gain speed but some how Sokka still managed to stay in front of us. They we saw how he was gaining speed. The way he leaned forward gained him the extra speed he needed. Katara shook her head at me telling me not to do it.

"He cant bend its only fair!" she yelled so I could hear her. 5 minutes later Sokka passed the finish line with Katara just after him and then me... I came last..

"Haha I bet you guys and you have bending!" Sokka yelled and laughed at the same time. He was holding his stomach tight from the laughter. By the time we finished the race and spent some more time together we headed back to the tribe just as it became 4 o'candle **(avatards you would know what o'candle is ;) )**

* * *

**Kataras POV**

Sokka and I had just finished helping Aang pack his things and prep Appa for the trip. Aang tied up the loose ends and climbed down Appa. I watched him as he walked to Sokka. "im going to miss you heaps Sokka" Aang stood there saying a few more words to him. Sokka couldn't help it anymore, he hugged Aang. "Take care of Katara for me"

Momo flew onto Appa and waited for Aang. Aang pulled away and walked to me. He stood in front of me and took my hands into his. "Im going to miss you so so much Katara" I felt tears rush down my face, he wiped them away with both his thumbs and pulled me in for a warm embrace. He began to hug me tighter as if he didn't want to let go, but I didn't want to either. This was too difficult, who knew when I would see him again. As he pulled away I saw lots of tears streaming down his face. I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed him hard. he returned the kiss but this only made him cry harder. He pulled away, look towards Sokka and back at me. He then kissed my cheek and climbed up to Appa. Aang took his reins and faced us again. "yip yip" I heard him say. Sokka and I watched as Aang disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

**Sokkas Flashback in Sokkas POV**

_"Sokka I need to tell you something but you need to promise me you wont tell Katara" Aang said seriously_

_"Sure Aang, what is it?" I asked. I have to admit I was a little concerned_

_"There is a chance I wont make it back, you see someone has escaped from the boiling rock and if I tell you I need you to keep it a secret"_

_"of course I wont tell anyone, who escaped?" I asked again_

_"Give me your word you wont tell!"_

_"I give you my word Aang"_

_"Ozai" Aang frowned "Ozai escaped and somehow he got his bending back!"_

_"Oh my god!" I said open mouthed "how is that possible?"_

_"I have no clue" Aang said "but he took Azula with him, they are both loose"_

_"My god!" I gasped_

* * *

**Wow I reckon this is the longest chapter I have written, anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I bet you didn't see that happening haha jokes it in the description. Don't forget to leave a review, im not going to keep writing if people don't like it so yeah.. :) cya guys!**


	6. Capture

**Hey guys this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and if its bad sorry I wrote this after a long day at my brothers football so yeah... anyway here ya go**

* * *

**Aangs POV (3 weeks after the previous chapter)**

I could feel the suns heat above me, the wind whipping around me, the earth beneath my feet and I could smell the ocean. The battle taking place at this very moment was tough. There was earth benders fighting Ozais loyal soldiers.I bended water whips into the enemy soldiers. Some of them dodged them while some of them got hit. I bended boulders at some more men, knocking them to the ground. I looked around at all the men fighting to regain peace. I never actually realised there were this many enemy men. We were out numbered 30-70. We were going to lose this battle.. I knew we would. I walked to a small open ground and made myself a small dome of earth. I needed to write to Sokka as quickly as I could. I pulled out a brush, paper and ink sack. I dipped the brush into the ink and began to write:

_To Sokka,_

_I am in a battle at this very moment so forgive me if you do not understand much of my writing. __Ozai and his men have out numbered us 10-1. Ozai said the only way for the earth kingdoms men to escape alive is for me to give myself up, and that is exactly what I intend to do. _

_Please do not tell Katara of any of this, __I do not want her worrying . I know I will find a way out and escape alive but If I do not make it please tell Katara how much I loved her._

_Goodbye Sokka, please forgive me._

_Aang._

I rolled the paper up and put a seal on it bearing the image of all the elements. I tied it to Momos foot and looked at him in the eyes. "Momo, take this to Sokka as fast as you can" I said to him. I knew he would understand, or at least I hoped he would.

I removed the dome around me and watched momo fly away and saw Uppa follow him. At least they would both be safe now. I walked towards the army of the loyalists and put my hands in the air, bending my staff at one of the soldiers. He caught it and walked towards me. He put a pair of metal cuffs around my wrists and a chain around my neck. The chain around my neck was connected to the cuffs so if my arms moved I would choke myself. Two soldiers grabbed my arms and forced me to move forward through the army to get me to Ozai. One of the soldiers kicked the back of my knee, forcing me to fall to my knees.

"Avatar, its so good to see you again" Ozai said grinning "We have a lot in store for you". One of Ozai's men walked to Ozai and whispered in his ear. Ozai looked at me, then back to his soldier and nodded.

"We shall take the avatar back to fort Thai-cha" Ozai began "and let the earth benders go" I felt men hold me still, then all of a sudden everything went dark.

I was Unconscious

* * *

**Sokkas POV**

I was sitting out on an iceberg. I had Katara next to me. Almost every day we would come to this iceberg, the one where we had found Aang. He wrote to us everyday but a week ago he stopped writing to us. This had my sister worried. She feared he was dead. This is why we came here so often, because she would wait and wait, hoping for a message from Aang, saying that he was okay and that he was coming home, but that message never came. This made her stress a lot. All she would do is mope around, crying over Aang. I looked over at my sister. She wasn't crying but you could see she wanted to all over her face.

"Sokka do you think Aang is okay?" I heard my sister ask me.

"Im sure hes fine Katara" I began "stop stressing so much"

"ILL STOP STRESSING WHEN HE GETS HOME!" Katara yelled at me. She was really mad at me, I could tell from all her yelling.

"Im sorry Katara" I said "I just hate seeing you so scared" I put an arm around her to try and calm her down. But all I did was make her bust into tears. My poor sister, she was so sad. I hated seeing her like this. It made me sad. It was as if mum had died all over again, that's how sad she was. I looked into the horizon and saw Uppa. My eyes widened in hope, maybe Aang was safe, and he was coming home to us.

Katara saw Uppa too, her face lit up with joy and excitement. When Uppa landed in front of us we saw Momo on the saddle but there was no Aang. Katara got worried all over again and cried. I saw a message attached to momo. I walked over to him and pulled the message from his leg. I opened and read it. My eyes widened once again, but this time in fear. Katara saw my face and cried harder. She had obviously saw my face.

"Sokka explain to me what is going on, now!" Katara screamed. I told her everything, I told her what Aang told me about Ozai, about his chances of returning and I read the message to her.

This was by far the worst day of her life.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know this chapter was a bit shorter but I have 2 hours until bed so I might be able to post another chapter before bed. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! :) :D ;)**


	7. Torture

**Hey guys here is the next chapter.**

**Warning: Includes torture! **

* * *

**Aangs POV**

I woke up feeling light headed and sore. I was chained up to two posts. My body formed an X. I tried to struggle free but nothing worked, I was stuck there. I was just hanging there pondering about Katara and Sokka, wondering if Momo was there yet and of they have read my message. I hears the metal doors in front of me open and looked up. I saw Azula. She was grinning evilly at me.

"Hello avatar" Azula smirked "We are going to have so much fun"

"What do you want Azula?" I said with anger

"I want entertainment, father says you are my new play thing and I want some information" Azula said, she looked more evil than ever, it was making me worry. She pulled my shirt of and burnt It to a crisp.

"what do you mean by entertainment Azula?" She smirked at me and walked behind me. One of the guards handed her a leather whip with a metal tip

"I mean this" Azula put the whip over her shoulder and whipped it onto my back. I screamed in pain. The agony that one whip can cause is excruciating but I knew she would whip me more then once. I could feel the flesh tear off my back as she continued to whip me. I felt blood rush down my back and onto the ground. she managed to whip me two more times before a guard came in. Tears rushed down my face from both relief and agony.

"Excuse me your highness, some guards found two trespassers on the premises, what are your orders?"

"Are they in custody?" Azula asked ferociously

"Yes your highness" the guard said.

"Bring them to me now!" Azula demanded

Four guards came in and held them still. All I could see where two pairs of feet before me, both wearing brown boots. I looked up and saw the two people I defiantly wouldn't have expected. It was Katara and Sokka.

"AANG!" Katara yelled. She tried to get to me but a guard held her still.

"Let her go to him" Azula said. Katara ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I yelled in pain. she instantly pulled away and cried, she looked down at her hands and saw they were covered in blood. She walked around me to look at my back and saw three long deep gashes from the whips. She walked back around to face me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"K-Katara w-why are you h-here?" I struggled to ask.

"We wanted to help you, Sokka told me everything" Katara sobbed

"S-Sokka, why would you d-do that?" I asked. Sokka just shrugged.

"She forced my hand" Sokka explained

"You should have told me Aang!" Katara said sternly. I tried to look strong, like I wasn't hurting but it was hard. Azulas guards chained them to the ground facing me. Katara looked up at me, her face was red.

"AZULA LET US GO!" Katara screamed. Azula just shook her head

"um no" Azula said. She pulled her whip into the air again and lashed at my back multiple times. I gritted my teeth in pain. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed in pain.

"AANG!" Katara yelled "STAY STRONG, IT WILL BE OKAY" I looked up at her, my face turning pale from the blood loss, and tears streaming down my face.

"Katara, stop freaking him out." Sokka said to Katara. She glared at him.

* * *

**Kataras POV**

"SOKKA HES BEING TORTURED WHAT DO YOU EXPECT" I yelled "OF COURSE HE IS GOING TO FREAK OUT!"

"Katara calm down" I heard my brother say. This was making me very mad.

"Guards" I heard Azula yell "Take the two prisoners to their cell, but leave the avatar I still have some busyness to attend to"

I looked at Aang, his face was pale, his back was covered in blood. He didn't look like the strong boy that I knew anymore, he looked broken. "AANG! AANG!... AAAAANG!" I said as they pulled us away.

A few minutes later the guards threw us into the cell they let us share. Sokka and I sat silently. All we could hear was Aang, he was screaming in pain. This broke my heart. I stood up and walked up to the door. I pounded on it and started yelling "LET AANG GO YOU BARSTARDS!"

"Katara, you might make things worse" Sokka said putting a hand on my shoulder "We don't want Aang to hurt more then he is going to"

I looked at my brother, he was right. Yelling and shouting wouldn't help Aang. I looked out the window and saw Uppa. I walked to the window and put my hands around the bars. "Uppa, go to Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai and give them this" I gave Momo the scroll I had written earlier with a meeting point. The location we decided to meet up was on Mount Mapoui's cliff edge.

15 minutes later some guards opened the door and threw Aang to the floor. I rushed over and rested his head in my lap. "K-Katara" Aang said

"Shhhh Aang, you need to rest" I said sympathetically

"My b-back" Aang struggled. His back wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was covered in dried up blood. I took my hooded jumper off and put it on Aang, preventing his cut up back to touch the ground and getting infected. My dress robes had some blood on them, but not a lot. I stood up and put Aangs arm around my shoulder. I walked him to Sokka and asked Sokka to watch him for a moment. He nodded and took Aang from me. He sat down and sat with Aang against a wall. I walked to the door and pounded on it once again. A guard opened the door and frowned at me.

"What do you want peasant?"

"Can we have some water" I began "my friend is sick and needs it"

"What makes you think we care about your friend?" the guard asked

"Azula wouldn't be pleased if he died on you would she?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded and left our cell. He came back a minute later with a pouch of water.

"Here" he said throwing the pouch to the ground. I picked it up and walked over to Aang. He opened his mouth and I bended some of the water into it. He swallowed and closed his eyes. I tied the pouch around me and grinned at Sokka.

"Katara what are you doing?" Sokka asked curiously.

"We are escaping" I said with determination "We will get Aang out of this place"

* * *

**OOO this is interesting, do you guys think they will make it out? I know haha ;) Don't forget to review, I wont post if I think people don't like my stories**


	8. The healing

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you like it**

**WARNING: Contains blood, gross stuff and healing that makes you feel icky. But no lemon, I do not wish to include that!.**

* * *

**Kataras POV**

I bended the rest of the water from the bowl and onto Aangs chain cuffs. I breathed cold air onto the water and broke them with the closest rock. I did the same to Sokka and I. I saw Uppa and momo out the window, I walked over and handed momo a letter telling Mai, Zuko, Suki and Toph where to meet us. The meeting point was mount Mackapa. I watched momo fly away and Appa still sitting before looking at the door. I then walked over to it and knocked to get a guards attention. The guard opened the door but just as I was about to punch him a saw a rock slam into his head. He was knocked out cold. I turned around and saw Aang in his earth bending stance. He instantly collapsed to the ground, grasping his burned arms in pain. I ran over to him and put his arm around my shoulder. Sokka ran over to the guard and took his keys and sword. Sokka looked out the cell to make sure the way was clear.

"Its all clear" Sokka said waving his arm at us. We walked out into the hallway and around multiple corners. We didn't encounter many soldiers because there were only 80 and most of them were fighting against other nations. We managed to make it out to Uppa with no interruptions.

"Appa yip yip" Sokka said. I had Aang resting in my lap. Just as Appa began to fly a fire bender threw a fireball at us. Aang sprang up and air bended it back at the guard.

"Ah..." Aang said as he clutched his stomach and fell back down. I saw him groan in pain and as per normality, I ran to his side to comfort him. He was hot and clammy. I turned him over and looked at his back. It was mildly infected. We would reach the meeting point in 10 minutes. I held Aang as still as I could but he was shaking.

By the time we finally met at he meeting point Aang was growing worse by every passing moment. Everyone was already there, though im not sure how they got there quickly.

"Toph" I yelled while Sokka and I pulled Aang off of Appa and onto the ground "Toph can you make a dome or something to stop the rain from getting us all wet. Toph nodded and created a dome wide and tall enough for someone a lot bigger then Appa to fit under. At least we were all sheltered from the rain.

I gently laid Aang on the ground stomach down. I looked at toph and pointed to Aang "Toph can you bend some restraints around Aangs arms and legs, Sokka ill need some blankets and fabric, Zuko ill need your thinnest dagger and Suki ill need as much water as you can get me" I said. I was planning on helping Aang as much as I could.

"Ah, Katara" Toph asked me. I looked over at her. "Why do I need to bend restraints around Aang?"

"Tell me toph have you ever been stabbed in the back?" I asked her

"no" Toph said looking confused

"That's how its going to feel for Aang, If he isn't awake now, he will be very soon" I said looking at the pale limp body laying unconscious on the ground. Top bended the restraints around Aang as everyone else gave Katara what she asked for. Mai walked over to Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Ill medicate Aang, he'll need your hand to hold when he wakes up" Mai explained "I know how to it'll be okay"

I looked at Mai and nodded I knelt next to Aang and placed a folded blanket under his head.

"Is everyone ready" Mai asked. Everyone nodded and got ready to help the hurt avatar.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

Mai took the small knife and got ready to scrape the gunk from Aangs whip gashes. Katara prepared her self for aang to struggle so she put her hands on the back of Aangs shoulders. Mai put the sharp tip into one of Aangs gashes and began to scrape all the dirt out. Aangs eyes shot open and began to try and break free. Katara jumped back a bit by Aangs sudden movements. She moved back to him and put her hands back on the same place they were before. Aang began to cry while screaming in pain.

"AHHH!" Aang yelled "KATARA IT HURTS!" Kataras eyes were boiling at this point.

"I know aang but shes just helping you get bet-"

"I DONT CARE STOP IT!" Aang screamed in agony "AH! STOP"

No one stopped they continues to work on Aangs back, even though he was screaming his head off while Katara was still sobbing

"P-please... I-it... h-h-hurts so b-bad..."

"shh" Katara said soothingly "It will be over soon"

About an hour later Mai had finished scraping everything out and Aang was unconscious. Katara put the cloth that Sokka gave her in the bowl of water while tearing them up into long strips. She put them on aangs gashes and wrapped him up in bandages. Once toph removed the restraints Katara held him in her arms for hours, hoping he would wake up in her arms.


	9. Awakening

**Hey guys, sorry its been awhile, I have been so busy with school its not funny, they gave me homework over the holidays and on my free days I just wanted to relax, so I haven't exactly been on here much, But im back now so yeah. Anyway enough if my gasbagging, on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last Airbender and I never will.**

**Oh and there will be no more POV's, people have messaged me asking if I could stop them, so yeah :)**

* * *

Aang had not woken up since Katara and the other had tried to help him, although it had done a lot, he would have to heal on his own, with the help of his friends. During Aangs unconsciousness Katara had given Aang frequent healing sessions, but they were not very affective, he would have to be conscious for her healing sessions to work properly. Everyone, especially Katara had been worried about Aang. questions ran through her mind like _What if he doesn't wake up? _or _I don't know if he'll make it. _Katara was disappointed as to why she was being so negative, but she had no answer as to why.

Aang slowly fluttered his eye lids open. His vision was a blur at first, but after a few seconds on light exposure his vision was once again clear. He looked around and saw walls made of ice and snow. The floor was also snow. He looked down at his bed and saw it was a normal bed, no fur, no ice and no snow. **(I know, in the water tribes beds are just fur on the ground but you'll see what I did later) **Aang tried to sit up but a rush of pain flooded through his body, especially his back. He fell onto the floor, clutching his sides. He tried to hold it in but he couldn't, he screamed in pain. Loudly and painfully.

Katara was outside practicing waterbending when she heard the scream, She didn't know who it was so she bended the water back into her pouch and ran towards scream. It lead her to Aangs room, She pushed passed the door and saw Aang on the floor, crying from the pain.

"Aang!" Katara panicked as she rushed over. She pulled him to his feet, careful not to hurt him and laid him back onto the bed "Aang what were you thinking!" Katara almost yelled out of pure frustration.

"Im sorry" Aang began with tears in his eyes from the pain "I-I just wanted t-to get some w-water"

Katara pulled Aang into a tight embrace as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "shhh.. I'm the one that's sorry Aang I just got so worried" Katara kissed Aang forehead "Do you need a healing session?" she asked as she caressed his face. He nodded gently, still holding his sides. She helped Aang sit up, his back facing her. She bending the water around her hands like a glove. They glowed a sky blue as she rubbed them on Aangs wounds. Aang gasped painfully at the sudden contact on his wounds. Tears trinkled down his face. Katara immediately stopped when she heard his muffled sobs from behind his hands. She turned him to face her. "Aang?"

"M-my back.. I-it hurts so b-bad" Aang sobbed

"I know Aang, but it helps you" Katara said nicely "I know its painful but you have to try and ignore it okay?"

"O-okay" Aang stuttered, once again turning his back to Katara so she could help him. She began to work on his back, once she had done all she could she moved to his arms, legs, chest and face. She could not do much but it would all add up in the long run. She bended the water back into her pouch and hugged Aang.

"T-thankyou K-Katara" Aang mumbled. Katara found it hard to hear but she understood. She nodded in response. They gazed into each others eyes before Katara gently pulled Aang into a kiss. It was short but it was full of love and compassion.

"Katara" Aang asked pulling away.

"Mmm"

"H-how long was I-I out?"

"A few weeks''

Aang just stared at Katara, shocked and wide eyed. "N-no, I couldn't h-have" Aang said bringing his hands up to the sides of his head.

"Aang, its okay" Katara said placing a hand on his shoulder "Nothing has happened while you were out, except Ozai getting a few hundred more followers"

"A few h-hundred!" Aang fumed. He punched the wall leaving a small dent in the snow

"Aang calm down" Katara demanded "Your going to hurt yourself even more"

"I-im sorry K-Katara" Aang said, head hanging low.

"Its okay Aang" Katara said pulling Aang into her embrace. "I love you"

"I love you too Katara" Aang responded and once again, falling asleep in her arms. She smiled, she was happy Aang was awake now, it had been so long since she had been with Aang while he was conscious. She kissed his head and then his shoulder as she tucked him into bed. She decided she would stay with him for the night to make sure he was okay, so she pulled the sheets over herself and Aang as she cuddled up next to him. This would be a night she would remember.

* * *

**So did you like the chapter, yes, no, not sure. That's okay aha just make sure you review ;) I loose the will to write if my fans don't review and tell me what they want changed or what they like.**

**Peace out XD :)**


End file.
